


Sinners on Tour: Recovery

by Oneddirtygirl



Series: Sinners on Tour [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rough Sex, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneddirtygirl/pseuds/Oneddirtygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla Roberts goes out for one last night of freedom before starting her first adult job with SYCO records having secured the job after never getting Simon Cowell's sandwich order wrong. </p><p>Zayn Malik goes out after being forced by his mate after a string of bad press he has recieved after breaking up with his fiancée Perrie after one of them cheats and not the one you'd expect.</p><p>A chance and bold meeting leads to a night of high passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners on Tour: Recovery

Camilla POV

My best mate and I had come out to party for my last night out before I started my first big girl job, which I was starting tomorrow. No more crappy jobs that I had had to work through university in order to pay for my tuition and living expenses. I had finally made it.

Graduating with my degree in both communications and public relations with a specialization in the music industry, I had finally gotten closer to my goal to be a manager for an entertainer or group. I had interned for Syco my last semester at college it was natural that I would apply there, going through the interview process rather quickly. My internship basically meant I had gotten coffee for people who were too lazy to get up off their asses. Apparently I had made some kind of impression because I had been hired by Simon Cowell himself. Simon had gone on about my attention to detail and how this would be an asset to Syco and Modest Management. Basically I think he liked how I never fucked up his coffee/sandwich order, which apparently was always happening.

My job officially started tomorrow where I had to meet with Simon and the manager of who ever I would be working for. I wasn’t sure who it would be since Simon had mentioned a few ways that he might want to go with me, whatever that means. I was hoping for a good entertainer so I could gain good experience, which was essential to my future career. I had to stay as professional as possible I couldn’t go fucking up my job. I had worked too hard and given up too much to finish my degree and reach my goal. I had even forgone sex which I hadn’t had since my last boyfriend 7 months ago. Needless to say I was pretty wound up but I couldn’t get distracted by sex on a tour, my boyfriend B.O.B. would have to do for now.

Arriving at the club we cut the line and went to the bouncer. Of course we looked as hot as we could and it was easy to get in. My friend Tasha had chosen the The Funky Buddha which I hadn’t been too yet. It was obviously loud and popular judging by the people who were here. It must be the place to go currently. Tasha was always up on this sort of thing since she was always so en vogue. It was definitely not my kind of place anymore, too many people and all that.

Fuck it I was ready for tonight I wanted to get drunk and party like I hadn’t in a while. I had become a proper bore the last couple of months and I wanted that one last night to go crazy before I had to go back to professional boring Camilla. At 24 I knew what I wanted and I had tried to set my priorities straight and partying and getting wasted wasn’t for me anymore.

Walking into the already very crowded club Tasha pulled me through the mass of sweaty bodies towards the bar. The line was ridiculous but we managed to flirt our way to the front of the line, it helped to have short dresses which showed off our assets to perfection.

I didn’t want to drink too much since I didn’t want to be hangover tomorrow, which I tried to tell Tasha. Of course she didn’t listen and ordered two Vodka Sours. Calling me a pussy and an old lady, she knew what to say to get me worked up. We downed the drinks quickly, ordering another round. After three rounds I was already feeling the fuzzy warm feeling I got when I drank, there had been a time when I could drink those all night and not feel a thing.

When had I become such a boring person who got tipsy after 3 drinks?

I don’t know if it was the alcohol or not but I decided that tonight I was getting down and dirty like I used to during my early university days. When all my friends relied on me to find us after parties and hot guys to buy us drinks. I felt like I was back.

In our cute dresses and high heels we headed to the dance floor like old times, we knew we were hot and would get attention.

 

Zayn P.O.V.

Ever since I broke up with my fiancee, I hadn’t wanted to go out. But Payno had insisted I come out. I didn’t like coming to the Funky Buddha it sounded like a bad 70’s porn film. Beyond that it was too popular I’d never liked coming. I preferred a lowdown bar or house party but Payne loved this place he was here every night practically. As soon as we had gotten here he had taken off to dance and get wasted.

I hadn’t gotten out for a while; recently I spent most of my time at my house. The only place I was able to forget the pain was my studio where I would get lost in my painting and art. I usually drank to stop wallowing in my misery and forget about the pain I was in. I can’t believe she cheated on me, I never thought it would happen to be honest. I knew Perrie liked sex, hell we fucked like rabbits every time we were around each other. I truly thought it was enough satisfaction since she claimed it was the best sex of her life. I thought so to even though she had a good girl innocent face she was far from it. The girl was a freak in the bed and was willing to try anything and everything. We didn’t see each other often because of work but when we were together it was perfect. I truly thought we could make it work. In the end I guess it wasn’t enough. I came into our house after I had flown in from Australia to see her.

Perrie had been whining that she was horny and Skype sex wasn’t enough. Anticipating a good sexual work out when she found out I had surprised her. I didn’t expect to walk into our house and find her riding some dude’s dick. I knew she was a whore before we got together I mean she fucked me the first night even though I really was trying to treat her respectfully. I never thought she would stoop to fuck some guy in our bed. I mean come on even our fucking dog was in the room. The dog we used to joke was our child.

I fucking lost it. I don’t even know what came over me. I probably could have killed him if Perrie hadn’t thrown herself between us protecting him. As much as I wanted to hit her too I would never cross the line. Instead I walked out of the house got drunk and ended up crying on Ed Sheeran’s couch, he was the only one around. I normally wasn’t one to get violent but that shit pissed me off more than that it hurt because I fucking loved her. Thank god I make a shit ton of money and we have a team of lawyers who bought off the dude I beat the shit out of.

I know everyone thought I was a secret man-whore and thought I snuck girls in to have sex with them. I hadn’t, in fact that’s why I hadn’t come out much on tour because I knew the temptation. At the time Perrie had been enough for me. She was literally perfect and that’s why I had proposed I thought we could have a perfect life together. She was beautiful, talented, sweet and amazing in bed. I thought that would be enough.

After we announced our split of course naturally everyone blamed me. I couldn’t tell anyone what really happened since we had joint managers, and it would quote “ruin her image.” I wanted to do more than that, but I was bound by my contract. I wanted to tell everyone what a whore she was especially when I found out that it wasn’t the first time. Turned out Perrie would spread her legs for anybody with a dick. So I was stuck looking like the douche while she played up the coy victim to perfection; Taylor Swift has nothing on her.

To think I trusted and more importantly loved her. Honestly I couldn’t lose the anger and hate I had for her. She had fucked me over royally. Never again would I let someone get that close. In the end you couldn’t trust anybody.

I sat at the bar drinking my sorrows away. Where they really sorrows or was it just me pissed off? I have no idea. I could feel myself getting drunker by the second. After the beer I had moved on to whiskey which I drank straight. In the last 6 months I had gotten used to the burn in my throat. I never let it affect my work but if I could manage it I would drink to numb and pain.

Sitting at the bar I sat observing the people around me. It was the same thing over and over again, hot slutty girls wanting one thing and dudes salivating over the. The club was full and I knew girls wanted to come up to me but I knew that the look on my face said fuck off. I couldn’t deal with people wanting to come up and to talk to The Zayn Malik.

Looking around the crowded club my eyes traveled to the dance floor. I saw two girls in short black dresses and heels grinding all over each other. Not even noticing the attention they were getting, or least trying to make it come off that way. I however knew what they were doing. They were trying to be sexy with each other to get male attention. It worked as I saw several guys watching them, even ones with other girls. I’ll admit it was pretty fucking hot watching them grind up and down on each other without a care in the world.

One of the girls, the darker haired one was pure sex. Looking at her move to the music you could tell she was good in bed. Her dress was hot stopping right below the curve of her ass and breasts spilling out the top. It probably should have looked trashy but for some reason it looked classy and sexy. Her hair made me want to go over and pull my fingers through it. I found myself wondering what it would be like to fuck her. Just the thought made my pants tighten. I hadn’t been this turned on by a random girl at a bar ever.

I had to control my thoughts if I had been a normal guy I would have gone for it but I was Zayn Fucking Malik from One Direction if I took her home and fucked her it would be all over the papers. I couldn’t afford anymore bad publicity. I would definitely just sit back and watch which didn’t hurt anybody that’s for sure.

As the song ended I saw them walk off the dance floor making their way to an empty table which was pretty hard to find since there were so many people. It must have gotten out that Liam and I where here since there were girls crowding him. He surely didn’t seem to mind, he liked the new female attention. I saw him looking at me so I tipped my glass to him to let him know I was fine. Even though he was new and improved Liam he was still a good boy at heart and was worried about me.

I knew all the boys were worried about me. They all tried to bring me out of my shell even more than usual. Louis even offered to let me keep the Mystery Machine at my house which he had been against when we got it. Harry was quiet and just let me know he was there for me. Niall wanted me to go with him to find girls and get laid. Liam of course wanted me to go out and party, he had nagged enough that I was currently here.

I looked around for the girl and saw them sitting down trying to get the attention of the waitresses who were running around trying to fill orders. I signaled a waitress who had been attending me all night. I ordered those girls drinks. I knew it would get busy so I started a tab for them for the night so they would get good service. I rationalized it to myself that it was because I had money to throw around and to show my appreciation for the sexy dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the 1st chapter it gets better


End file.
